Broken Glass of Blood
by Hearts Dice
Summary: Sierra Thompson, a sixteen year-old girl whose father killed her family because of the towns' infection, is found by Ethan and the SCU while investigating the Preston Hotel. Sierra teams up with Ethan and joins him; set in Condemned 2: Bloodshot.
1. Prologue

There was an infection in the city.

And no matter what I could do, I would never be able to stop it.

But someone has to. It will kills millions of people the same way it killed my father... and my mother... my whole family. Dead, because of this psychotic infection that triggered at their brains and tore apart any consciousness they had.

That's why I'll never be able to stop it.

All I remember was running as quick as I could, everything a blur to me as the words "get out of there" shouted in my head, repetitive like echoes in my tiny mind that was like a canyon. I reached a dirty and rusty old hotel complex, the signs uneven and with only one strobe light, but was easy to see; Preston Hotel. I made my way through the double metal doors, and looked around to see the furniture on its' side and the air as quiet as night. Only the sounds of my heaving breathing could be heard, and I made my way to the front desk. Knowing that no one was there, I just went on upstairs before I heard a sound of... what was it, exactly?

It sounded like someone was craving something, or just the weird sounds people make when they have withdrawals. But I felt as if that sound was all around me, and I cletched my shirt tight to my chest as I walked forward until I reached stairs. I took a deep breath, and opened the door, then making sure the coast was clear, made my way up the stairs.

I was about to the fifth floor when I heard the sound of running and the nostril-breathing of rage as I turned behind me to see a man raise his arms, a pipe in his hand as I quickly dodged with my forearms, the steel scrapping against my skin as I made a grunt in surprise and slight pain. I was unarmed, and I felt like I was panicking, so I broke out into a run as the guy behind me shouted, "Get back here, you fucker!"

This made me run faster as I noticed a pipe on the floor, picked it up and turned behind me to see the guy striking me again before I blocked with the pipe. His strength with, ovbviously, a lot more than mine, but I took the initiative and kicked him in the crotch as he bent forward, stunned. I hesitated a split second before my actions went before my thoughts and I began beating him in the head with the pipe. It wasn't until the fourth or fifth hit blood started to spurt on my clothes and in my face, and I stopped.

I stood there breathing heavily and wiping my face, looking next door; room 508. I looked once more at the dead body and entered the room. It was completely dark beside the faint light from outside. Slowly, I made my way in the room, holding my nose and looking around the environment that I could make out. The walls seem to be pastel, with dark stains of what seemed to be blood and scrapped-off pieces of wallpaper. There was a broken bed with no sheets in the left corner, and a couch in the right corner that was just as tore up as the walls. To my direct right was the bathroom, where a lamp lay on the floor, the shade broken but the light bulb started to work. The smell of bodies, drugs, and blood filled the room like perfume, and I gagged a little as I made my way towards the couch, sitting between the side and the wall.

I pulled my knees to my chest, and since I settled down more, I thought about my father. The news report was still fresh in my mind; James Thompson, handsome 35 year-old physician was declared infected and killed his own family. Tears of sadness and rage, built up by the short time I had to realize them, started to cloud my vision as I heard running footsteps above me.

The sudden realization that I where I technically knew where I was but didn't, and the fact I'm probably in the infected "homes", made me cry even more The sudden thought that I'd die, knowing my father killed my family and not having that sense and ability of vengeance that made him that way upset me greatly, and it felt like all he could do was wipe his hands and it be over.

But it could be over with the wipe of his hands

And my family was the washcloth, wiping away and soaking up his infection and his problem.

Even though they didn't deserve it.


	2. Chapter One, Part One: Preston Hotel

**Author's Note:** In case of confusion, while writing I included the few minutes before LeRue, Ethan, and Dorland found Sierra. So while this is third person, it's really not. My Dad pointed this out, but I figured I'd just leave it in there. If you have any comments, questions, or ideas, or you just want to talk, please private message me or review. It's because of those that I believe to keep writing and updating my stories. Thank you! C: And please enjoy the one of few beginnings of Ethan and Sierra's relationship...

* * *

"After you, Mr. Thomas." A man, named Dorland, said as he pushed a board, that was blocking what seemed to be a dining room or hotel gathering center, as he gave "Mr. Thomas" a cold look. Dorland has pale skin with short, almost bald brown hair with hazel eyes, wearing an SCU uniform as he held a rifle gun.

Mr. Thomas, or Ethan, gave Dorland the same look as he knelt down and as he entered the room, came face to face with a skinny, but tall and slender human whose eyes were bloodshot and only seemed to be wearing white shorts, even a "diaper" as he lounged at Ethan. There seemed to be no trace of "skin" on the creature, just raw flesh and bone and the stink of drugs eradicated his body. Before Ethan could blink he pointed the rifle at the lounger and killed him in one shot as he fell to the ground.

There were more gunshots as LeRue, another SCU agent that had brown facial hair and was dark-skinned, began shouting at the man attacking him and Dorland. "We're taking fire! Kill him!"

Ethan ran around the tables and chairs as he pointed his rifle and shot him, dead in just two kills as Dorland and LeRue came seconds later. Dorland gave Ethan a cold look as LeRue flashed a smile, and said, "Thanks for saving me back there. Emerged just as you vanished." He let out a bit of shaky laugh, probably from the shock of attack.

Ethan just kind of looked at him, and looked at a door that read Room 508. "I'm gonna check this room out real quick, make sure none of them bastards are still lying around."

LeRue let out a hearty laugh. "Alright, we'll be waiting over here by the elevators."

Ethan kicked the door open, switched on his flashlight, and shined around the room, the sight of brown, dried blood on the walls and pieces of furniture laying everywhere. I let out a cough, and looked up at the dark silhouette with wide eyes. I scrunched closer to the wall as much as I could, but couldn't resist a cough and the man, in surprise, shined his light on me as I covered my eyes. I could hear his footsteps come closer and closer to me as I looked up. He was about to shoot me before I shouted, "Stop!"

He jumped, and gave out a sigh of relief, yet aggravation.

"I-I'm sorry I frightened you, but I'm not infected!" I hoisted myself up using the couch and came face to face with the man. "I promise. Look at me."

He stepped back and pointed the gun to my head as he said, "How'd you get in here, and not get infected?"

"I-I ran away from home. My father was infected, and killed my family. I-I didn't think of where else to look." I swallowed hard, and took a good look at him. His hair was black, with a scruffy beard and light skin, nearly pale; his eyes seemed to be a deep color of brown. His body was very muscular, wide-shouldered and had a broad body type. Beneath his eyes were baggy and purple, but his eyes themselves were bloodshot, tired, and hungry for something… something… alcohol? He had a stench to him, though. Probably homeless as well and this gave me little hope that maybe he'd let me go and understand the situation I was in. But he just kept staring at me, and took away the pistol from my head.

"You didn't bother going to the SCU? Or whatever the fuck it is?"

"Like I said, I-I didn't think."

The dark-skinned man, LeRue, poked his head in. "What have we got here, Mr. Thomas? A survivor?"

"Survivor?" Dorland poked his head in the doorway, and flashed his light at the both of us. "There weren't any reports of a survivor."

Ethan studied my expression. "Probably because they didn't know." He walked back to the door.

"Wait, where are you going!?" I said, rather loudly.

Ethan turned back, aggravated. "None of your business."

"C-can I come with you guys? Please! I have no where else to go!"

"So do the people outside the hotel!" Ethan shot back. "How about you go join them?"

"Is this how you treat a survivor? You just leave them?" I said. "And, for crying out loud, if you're worried about me being 'secretly infected', wouldn't I have attacked you by now, at least? Honestly?"

The three men looked at me for a moment, before LeRue looked at Dorland and said, "Let's have her join us. She does have a point. Besides, she's too pretty to be infected." He shot a little smile at me; probably complimenting me to get my mind off the current matter.

I could feel my cheeks burn as I let out a small smile.

Dorland rolled his eyes. "Whatever, let's just keep going. We'll report her to Farrell." He clicked a button on his earpiece. "Sir, I have found a survivor in room 503. Female, red hair, about… 5 feet 10 inches… looks like she's in late teens, early twenties. We're bringing her with us, is that alright?"

"…a survivor? …yes, bring her with you. She'll be brought in for questioning when you return." The voice, a bit weary and from a man in his fifties, said on the receiver.

"Yes, sir!" Dorland responded, and looked at me. He seemed to be searching the area before he looked back at me. "Just… find a pipe, or something. We don't have any more guns." He snapped, and looked at the elevators.

I remembered the pipe I had from before, and grabbed it out of my room before we left the corner where my room was, and breathed slowly, a smile on my face. Glad to be out of that stuffy corner, but my legs were sore from not walking a lot. I looked at LeRue and Ethan and said, "Thank you guys, for picking me up."

LeRue gave a small smile. "Hey, no problem. I trust you, but don't expect these two to trust you." He pointed to Ethan and Dorland. "They're paranoid, but I think it's understandable."

I nodded in response. "Definitely."

"What the hell are you doing?" Ethan said.

Dorland looked behind him from trying to push apart the elevator doors. "I'm looking for a shortcut. So, shut up and stand back."

Ethan sighed in aggravation, wiped his face with his hands, and looked at me.

I swallowed, blinking slowly, and looked at LeRue. "So, what are you guys here for? This place is pretty dangerous and infested with thugs and whatnot."

"We're looking for a body, a man by the name of Malcolm Vanhorn." LeRue responded, checking the ammo in his rifle.

"For Christ's sake, just tell her everything, LeRue." Ethan said, sarcastically.

"Mr. Thomas, what could this girl possibly have in for us? She hasn't done anything besides want to stick by our side. Have you given any thought that her family was killed by the infection going around?"

LeRue was right, and the fact that he was made a sharp twist in my chest, a pain that I reminiscence from what seemed not too long ago...

* * *

It was six in the evening, perfect time for the City News to be broadcasted, and I was on my couch, alone. Saran Brenton, a beautiful older woman, about in her 40s, flipped to a mini show that featured Tony Rhodes. Tony Rhodes usually broadcasted anything about the traumatizing civilians' stories and his own assumptions about the infection, and he was usually right. But tonight was a different night, so he said.

"Ladies, and gentlemen, I have a story to report tonight that even makes my heart rattle with fear and anxiety. For a man, by the name of Kevin Thompson, age 35 and a well-liked physician, was reported killing his family; his mother, father, two younger brothers, and his older sister, along with his wife. It is unknown whether he has children of his own. But he's probably on the search for them now. So, if you're watching this, send your regards to the Thompson family, and if you witness anything out of the ordinary, please report to City News. I'm… Tony Rhodes."

My eardrums played in synchronicity with my heartbeat, as nothing else could be heard. The impact hit me too fast for there to be tears, before I had the instinct, my conscious screaming for me to run up to my room, and that's exactly what I did. The moment I closed my door, the front door busted open, and I could hear the glasses of the vases and screams of paranoia bounce off every wall, straight at me. I looked around, knowing it'd be just seconds until he'd be here to kill me as well, and I ran to the window, opened it, and jumped to the tree branch by my window. I groaned at the pain of jumping, and slid down slowly as I looked at my window, the tears now flowing out of my eyes like a waterfall. Horrible metaphor, probably, but I couldn't describe the pain bestowed upon me at that moment, knowing my family was dead and my father was coming after to kill me struck me worse than anything I've ever felt.

Knowing that those times with my family meant nothing, and probably were nothing, made my head beat. I believed that even while you were infected you had some sort of consciousness. But knowing that you were infected; wouldn't you rather kill yourself than risk killing your whole family? The possibilities kept coming back, but as I started running, running away from home I snapped back to reality of our current conversation, and looked at Ethan and LeRue.

Ethan seemed to remember what I said when he first found me because his expression changed and became a bit softer. "So… your parents are dead, too… huh?"

The elevator doors slammed open, and Dorland let out a breath. He looked below, silent for a moment, before turning to us. "Alright, there's a ladder across from here, so we can jump and get to the main lobby below." Dorland looked at Ethan, then at me, and then back to Ethan, before he raised his eyebrow and looked at me. "You; You go first."

I blinked, swallowing hard, and nodded. I came to the elevator, looked at Dorland and then looked down at the ground of the elevator. "A-are you sure this is safe?"

"Who said anything about safe? If it gets you to the main lobby, it gets you to the main lobby." Dorland said.

I let out a small breath, rolled my eyes, and went to the door of the elevator, taking a quick breath and jumping to the elevator. It shook when I jumped onto it and I held tighter, slowly going down until I reached a part with no more steps on the ladder. "Uh… do I let go now, or…?" I knew they couldn't hear me, but it wasn't until Dorland said, "Now you, Mr. Thomas." That I bit the bullet and let go, falling to the ground and feeling a tingle rush up to my knees. I felt the wind be knocked out a bit out of me, but saw another elevator door beside me, and smiled in relief. I tried prying it open, but it wouldn't budge.

It wasn't until I heard a sound, a sound like something falling and a, "Watch out!" that I looked up to see Ethan falling and the ladder falling behind him. My eyes widened in fear as I tried prying the door but it didn't open. I was hoping that my current fear of the situation would give me some sort of adrenaline rush, but out of all the times I did get one, I wish it would give me one now.

"It won't open!" I screamed, before I heard Ethan fall onto the ground next to me, hitting my back, as he got up right against me as the ladder fell right beside him.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Can't you do anything!?" Ethan pushed me out of the way hard against the wall, and tried budging the elevator open. Then all of a sudden, I heard a sound... a clinking sound, and I looked up to find a large square-looking objects rushing down. Paralyzation took over my body, just staring at the elevator shaft coming down on us as I numbly poked Ethan.

"Hold on, I got it!" Ethan grunted as he opened the elevator, and stood there for a second before I pushed him and jumped next to him before there was a loud CRASH! and we were both lying on the floor, holding our heads.

"What… what the hell?" Ethan moaned, and looked at me. "Why'd you push me!?"

"The elevator… was coming down on us." I pointed to the elevator that stood where we were before, and there was a silence between us. I wiped my eyes as I stood up, leaning against the wall.

The silence was broken by a radio call by LeRue. "Mr. Thomas! We heard the crash, is everything alright?"


	3. Chapter One, Part Two: Preston Hotel

**Author's Note:** Well! Here we are, Chapter One Part TWO! :D A big THANK YOU to my great, great, great... (repeat 10 times)...friend, SARAH! She makes being on fun. :3 All disclaimers... I do not own (yet I wish...) Condemned: Criminal Origins or any of its' counterparts. I simply write them in my own fashion for my, and your, personal enjoyment.

Please, enjoy! And leave any comments, criticism, anything! Thank you! :]

- Michelle (Hearts Dice)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We must get bad reception down here." I said, slowly getting to my feet and wiping my hands on my jeans.

"No fucking, duh." Ethan said, and looked around, turning his flashlight back on.

"Mr. Thomas..." Ethan's receiver fizzled. "If you can hear us, meet us in the main lobby!" He made a moan in disapproval, most likely from the motion of receiving orders. Ethan started walking towards a pair of broken open doors before we heard screaming, the sound of a table being tossed to its' side resonating. "What was that?" Ethan stopped abruptly, making a sort of tense and defensive stance.

I hid behind Ethan, and looked around him. There was nothing there, but something was definitely coming this way. Slowly, we both moved foreword until we turned a corner, and saw what caused the screams. The being charged out of a room ahead to the right, broad shoulders and muscles outlined by the overhead lights. With another scream the juggernaut flipped over a table like it was made of plastic, and as he charged at us, I got a better look at his disturbing appearance. The juggernaut was definitely very broad, veins sticking out of his grey-toned skin and muscles as large as a brick. He bore no shirt, but wore long pants ripped in certain places with no shoes. Dark, black hair crowded around his eyes and was to his ears. It was the ugly distortion of his face, flesh and bone appearing all over, that separated from his slightly normal physical appearance. There were hardly any teeth in his mouth, and his eyes were a pure red, or very badly bloodshot. Even from across the room, he smelled heavily of urine and open flesh, stinging my nortrils. His large, ham-sized fists were covered in chain mail as they sailed straight at Ethan.

Ethan, with what seemed to be a dagger in his left fist, hit him in the jaw as the guy stumbled back, before pouncing and punching Ethan in the face. I let out a small cry in surprise, looking around before I noticed an electrical conduit on the wall and ran over. I yanked the conduit out, which proved no difficulty and appearing behind the juggernaut, I hit him square in the head. This seemed to anger him very much, for he was just about to turn around and strike me before Ethan grabbed him by the neck and pulled him back. I took this as some sort of queue and started hitting the guy in the stomach with the conduit, his flesh being scrapped off every time I hit him. He was able to let go of Ethan's grasp and pushed me back, knocking the wind out of me as he got on top of me, and punched me in the face.

My brain rattled in my head like water in a fishbowl, and I could feel my eyes roll to the back of my head before I felt his weight off of me. I heard Ethan shout, "Come at me!" and the sounds of punches and grunts sounded before everything went black.

* * *

I finally woke up from unconsciousness, and my head was screaming with pain; a headache even worse than a migraine. I looked around to see that I was alone, and I started to panic. Where was Ethan? Did he leave me? What happened!? I held my head, groaning.

I got up, more like scrambling, and started walking towards a large, grey-skinned man now lying on the floor, covered in blood. I stared at the figure for a moment and then I remembered; Ethan and I escaped an elevator crash and then came face-to-face with this... thing. A relieved smile came across my lips, feeling happy that Ethan was able to rid the man of his butt-ugly misery. My headache was starting to wear off, so with a deep breath I turned the corner, facing the hallway the juggernaut charged us. I heard foot movements in the room ahead to the right, and tried peeking in as I walked. "Hello? Ethan? Is that you?" The movements stopped, before I heard the signature yell of rage and my eyes widened. "Shoot!" I ran back, trying to find a weapon, before I saw a pipe to my right. I yanked it out of the wall, and turned around just in time as he hit me in the face, with what seemed like another pipe. I stumbled back.

The impact of the pipe to my face and the headache from earlier made a pain unlike anything I've ever felt. It was anger, my blood was rushing; I was enraged. Nothing but pure blood red was clouding my vision, feeling my body heat rise immensely and my blood start to circulate quickly. With a scream I ran towards him, and started hitting him with the pipe. Left, right, left. It's like I felt the flesh on his face get softer and more swollen with each hit, making it easier to inflict damage on him. Then, before I knew it, he fell to the floor; dead.

I shook my head, swallowing, and blinked a few times; what did I just do? I automatically felt regret at what I done, knowing that I killed a human being, but in the back of my mind I was thinking just how sweet it was. A smile escaped my lips, and I gestured my pipe towards his face. "WHAT, NOW! You probably thought the ginger couldn't do SHIT!" Well... you were WRONG! Look at you!" I paused, and then chuckled. "Wait, you can't! You're already DEAD!" I gave out a laugh before I heard footsteps come around the corner and saw Ethan, an eyebrow raised as he held a bat in his right hand, splotches of dark red blood already soaking in.

"What are you babbling about?" He asked me, looking at me, then the corpse, and back at me. "Did you do this?"

"Yeah! Ethan, it was totally EPIC!" I thought it was you, but then I found out it wasn't, so I ran back to get a pipe, and right when-"

"Yeah, I know." His face softened a little, and I mean a little. I just happened to see his cheeks rest a little... so maybe he didn't soften, but... hey. Optimism beats pessimism any day. "Here, I think we're getting closer to Dorland and LeRue's location. I took out a bunch of those thugs in that dining hall, so we should be clear for a little while."

"You opened up!" I said, with a little smile.

He looked at me, puzzled. "What?"

"You opened up a little! Just a while ago you didn't seem to take any interest that you guys found me and took me in. Let alone in knowing I even existed."

"I still don't have any interest." Ethan said, and he seemed to notice when my face faltered a little. "Although I'm against taking you in the first place... it doesn't mean I have to leave you here by yourself. Besides, I'm surprised you were able to make it after that big guy we fought nearly pounded your brains out." He glanced at the dead guy on the floor.

Probably meant as an insult, compliment, sarcastic-bastard comment, or whatever it was, I didn't notice it at the time and smiled, "I know, right? Who ever though that I'd live with such survival instincts."

Ethan just blinked at me, took a deep sigh and shook his head. "We should get going to the Main Lobby. The door in the dining hall might lead us there." He gestured to follow him, and that's exactly what I did.

* * *

When Ethan and I came out of the dining hall, we were led outside of the hotel by two huge double doors. I let out a shaky cough, since this was my first being out of the stuffy hotel for a whole week, but it had a good feeling to it. I hope that makes sense... but before I could even think about being happy about leaving the hotel, we heard gunshots and yelling in the distance; the very close distance. And I mean, behind-us-on-the-other-side-of-the-building-distance.

We were walking up the steps when Ethan's eyes, even in the night, sparkled dimly, and I met his gaze; a liquor bottle. In sort of an appetite-filled frenzy, he walked towards it and picked it up, untwisting the cap before I interrupted.

"Ethan, what are you doing?"

Ethan gritted his teeth, and looked at me. "What does it look like? I haven't had a drink for nearly twenty-four fucking hours." The top of the bottle was close to his lips before I tried grabbing the bottle from him.

"Don't drink! What if something goes bad, and you-and you get killed!?" There wasn't much of a struggle for even in that sentence he still clenched the bottle, tightly, in his hands. I tried again, and he led up a stronger resistance to me having the bottle. "All because of your stupidity for wanting a drink?"

This time he shoved me back, hard, and I lost a second of breath as I landed on the concrete on my side. I let out a deep sigh to try to escape the anger, feeling the now torn skin on my forearm. I looked at my forearm, my face scrunching as I looked at him. He was deep in the bottle, almost three-quarters the way through and all I could do was gape. When he was done, he threw the bottle on the pavement and wiped his mouth.

I got up slowly, wincing at the pain, and followed him as he started walking away. "Wait, Ethan... I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have been so aggressive but when I see people with alcohol, I can't help but-" I stopped midsentence, Ethan stopping only a few inches from my face. Even though his eyes were already a dark color, they almost seemed pure black, bloodshot as he breathed heavily in front of me. His breath smelled of heavy liquor and pure bad breath, compatible with his body odor. Tears nearly came to my eyes as I blinked a few times to dry them out, staring back at Ethan. I tried to show no emotion, let alone fear, but I couldn't help but feel helpless under his tensing gaze.

"Listen, you... I could give a rats ass if you die or not. Did I ask you to come with me? No. Do I need you? No. I don't like the feeling of someone following me. And that's exactly what you've been doing since we first found you." He backed away a little, but was still close enough to be threatening. "I wish I would of left your pathetic and worthless ass back in that hotel room." He backed away from me as he started walking to his right toward the loud noises on the other side of the building.

My face shot red in anger and embarrassment from being called 'pathetic', but I shot back. "Yeah? Well this pathetic and worthless ass saved your life back there in the elevator."

Ethan turned my way again, and stared at me intently. I didn't want to back down from this fight. The one and only person... or people, rather... that rescued me, I didn't want them to think I was a failure. I may not be as dependable as I could be if I had proper armor and equipment, but I didn't want to think that not being as highly experienced as them would make me completely worthless; there were some things only I could do, right?

I could notice slight tension in Ethans' body language, his teeth gritting and groaning noises of unstable anger, but then he surprisingly tried to relax as to relieve it.

"Ethan, I know I'm not any properly trained agent or officer, or whatever you guys are, but I'm not completely worthless. We both saved each others' lives at least once." I swallowed a lump in my throat, but stood up straight. "Please, just give me a chance to prove to you that I can protect you as well as be your friend."

His face scrunched up at 'protect' and 'friend', and turned his back to me. "I don't need protection, and I sure as hell don't need friends. All I need are answers. If that means killing people or leaving them behind." He peered behind his shoulder. "Then so be it."

As Ethan began walking, I looked down in shame, thinking, 'What could I do to convince him otherwise?' And while it seemed insane, I knew what to do. To give him some idea that I was worthy enough to be his teammate and prove him wrong. I ran up in front of him, making him stop.

"I will prove to you that I can handle myself!" I said, in a determined tone. "Even if that means for blood to be fucking crawling from every inch of my skin and scars to cover my eyes, then I'll do it!" I paused, then looked behind me. Where the brick wall around the Hotel ended, if I stopped there and turned to my right, I'd have to probably have to walk about another fifty feet and the mob would be right there. I started walking to the end of the brick wall, taking large gulps, breathing slowly to relax my already tensing nerves.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ethan called out, and started walking after me.

I turned to him, still walking. "I'm gonna prove to you that I can handle myself!" I stopped where you could see the riot going on in the distance, the screams louder now. I looked at them and pointed. I hesitated, knowing that I was gonna make a promise that was near to being difficult, if not impossible, to accomplish, before I said, "If I survive that mob over there, then you will have to let me stay with you."


	4. Chapter One, Part Three: Preston Hotel

**Author's Note:** Alas! We are to Part THREE of FOUR of the Preston Hotel location of Condemned 2: Bloodshot! *wipes forehead* A big SHANK YOU!!!!!!! to my bestie, great friend SARAH!!! You have supported me these last few chapters, and rock socks so BAD! xD Please read, enjoy, and comment!

I do not own Condemned, nor any of its' characters or counterparts. But if you have any questions or comments on my story, please message me and I will get back to you. Thank you! And enjoy. :]

* * *

I was afraid, near to the point where I was _this _close to having a panic attack. But I swallowed the lumps as big as rocks in my throat, and started gathering ammo for a Riot Shotgun I found in a blue locker I found near the exit of the Hotel. The screams and yells keep giving my goose bumps and my heart was beating itself against my ribcage as my brain rattled. Yeah, I was scared. But what else could I do could do to show him that I wasn't a pathetic, little girl and I could take care of myself as well as him when time need be?

If you guessed at me being overly desperate, you're right. I am overly desperate for the acceptance of another into their wing; but if you think about it, it's not nearly desperation, its common sense. If your family was all dead and no one was alive but your psychotic, infected father and you had a chance to really land somewhere near the "non-infected". . . wouldn't you do anything to keep in that circle? I knew I was right when I was five minutes into being with Ethan and LeRue and that other guy.

I checked the Rifle Shotgun one more time, and I made sure it was fully loaded. I seriously looked like someone from Commando, but with only a shotgun and no killer knives. I started making my way to a clear but slightly stealthy spot where I could get range to at least two of the guys that seemed to be out of at least eight. I heard Ethan approach me from behind.

"Sierra. . . I think you're going too far with this. Just go back, hide in some room or something. You don't have to do this."

"Are you crazy? I don't want to go back into that Hotel." I looked at him. "Besides. Hopefully by going head-to-head with these guys I can understand their fighting tactics or how they are a bit better." I forced a smile. "You sit back, and watch me, alright?"

"I can't just watch a fight-" Ethan began to say before the sounds of the shotgun sounded out the rest of his sentence, and that bullet was the shell to the battle I had in store for me.

The guy I shot, covered in a dark green vest with a grey shirt and jeans, along with a pig mask, stepped back from the impact as I shot another round; I saw small spurts of blood shoot out of his head as he went down. The other guys he was fighting previously stupidly went about attacking each other, unaware from the distance someone was shot dead. A relieved smile escaped my lips, and I looked back at Ethan. "See? I told you I'm not-" I was interrupted by a bullet that struck at the small wall I hid behind, and I saw another guy in a pig mask pointing a pistol at me, about twenty feet away.

I crouched as another bullet went flying. I put up the shotgun right in front of me, shutting one eye as I pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the guy in the chest and he stumbled back a little, but quickly shot again as I just dodged it. I bite the bullet, not literally, and pointed the gun at him, this time holding the trigger and he was dead in a matter of seconds. Two done, six to go.

But when I went to reload my gun, I found no more ammo in my pocket. I was puzzled; I thought I put ammo in there? Looking around me, I found no source of ammo at all and looked up. The thugs seemed to realize that there was someone else with firearm and had a determination to hunt them down. They looked around them until they set eyes on me, yelling, "Get over here, you crazy bitch!" and my eyes widened in horror.

I flipped the gun so the bottom was up, and I made a baseball stance. My heart pounded with each of their running steps and the first of four guys were making his way towards me. With a leap, he tried striking me with his pipe but I blocked, and kicked him in his shin as he stepped back, another guy charging at me as he hit me across the face with an electrical conduit; it was like I could taste the metal, and I pressed my tongue against the inside of my cheek as he hit it again.

What I felt back inside with that other thug was slowly rising, but not as quickly, and just used the minor skills and combos, hit, hit, block, hit, that I could manage. These guys were tough, and since I only had a gun to hit them with it's gonna take a few good hits to even get them down. But I had no time to think and had to put my strength to the test as another guy striked, successfully dodging as I hit him in the mouth with the shotguns' butt until I felt another hit with the pipe. I tasted a salty mixture of blood and saliva in my mouth as I gritted my teeth and began swinging and blocking when I could.

While I could hear the occasional grunts and sounds of air being whipped through with the weapons, there was the sound of pain, and every time I heard it, there was less fear and more rage. Knowing that they were being injured and perhaps almost dying from _my _hands, gave me a rush that was so indescribable that I wished the fight would last longer only for that reason. But then I heard the groan of defeat and the sound of body hitting pavement that I realized that one man was dead.

A small smile escaped my lips as a powerful vibration was set from my arm as I hit the guy across the face with the gun before one hit with the conduit and the gun shattered. All the adrenaline took a nosedive when I saw a quick look of my weapon lying on the floor in pieces on the pavement. But I couldn't even look up before I was hit again on the face and in the stomach and I stumbled back. I felt something started to drip down by my temple, also near my nose but tried not to think about it; the thugs were already leaping for extra offense when I leaped back in a dodge, and started to run.

There was a large blur, and I knew they were running right behind me and about to push me if I didn't pick up the pace. I grabbed a brick that laid by the wall the gun was by and threw it behind me clumsily, managing to knock the closest man to me in the mouth as his head snapped back, holding his mouth as two other guys charged from behind him. I quickly picked up another brick and thrust my body back, putting all the weight into my hand to the brick and hit another thug, leaving me open for the other thug beside him to take a swing at me. He got a good hit across the upper part of my head, higher than my temple luckily, and I felt the rage.

My blood was rushing hotter and faster, something deep inside me seeming to seek out every pore and trying to escape; but I couldn't. I grabbed a brick and with the whole brick in a tight grasp, uppercut the thug along with a hit to the face when his neck bent. He fell to the floor as the thug from my right side came again, and I kicked him in the groin as he knelt down, but still had one leg propped up.

I was starting to fatigue slightly, and my mind was starting to become restless but I kept telling myself: you managed to kill five men already, and you only have three to go. I shook my head to try and keep the adrenaline going still, but I felt my body mellowing down and I beat on the guy ahead of me as he charged at me. He managed to grab the brick out of my hands and threw it behind him as he propped me against the wall in a choke hold with his hands.

I struggled as hard as I could, kicking and fighting his hands off my neck, but he was much stronger than me and I knew I couldn't keep this up for long. It wasn't until there was the sound of a gun and the guy holding me let out a passing groan, that he fell down in front of me and I looked up. There was Ethan, another shotgun in his hand as he faced the thug and I.

"That's enough." Ethan said in a deep voice, and the thug started to charge him, completely forgetting about me as Ethan shot him down in a matter of two bullets and he looked at me. "Sierra. . ." He said softly, walking towards me.

I forced a smile, trying not to let my fatigue and restlessness show through. "Thanks. . . for helping me. . ." There was the sound of a blast, and Ethan turned just in time as I felt a sharp and painful sting in my left arm, shouting in response and I fell over. It was like larva was squirming its' way through my body, a constant burning, like leaving a match on your skin as long as you could. I held my arm tightly, blood seeping through my fingers as I laid on my back and my hearing started fading, my vision startomg to blur as the navy blue sky went suddenly black.


	5. Chapter One, Part Four: Preston Hotel

**Author's Note: **First of all, I'd like to personally thank my dead friend, Sarah! :] You've one of the many good things I got out of this site! And another personal thanks to "Anon Wolf", "Kaiser Spartan", and "SpyingBirdsagain" for your truly generous comments. And also to those who have so kindly favorited this story. Thank you, so much! If anyone has any questions, please message me. Or simply to talk! I plan on maybe making a "Soundtrack" that people could listen to while reading the story. . . but that's just a thought! Again, thank you and please enjoy the Last Part of the Preston Hotel. :]

* * *

When I finally started to gain consciousness, I was in that half-awake, half-asleep state and it was an on-off experience before I was finally able to open my heavy eyes. I let out a moan, shutting my eyes from the pain of my head and numbness in my arm. I opened my eyes to be staring at the same sky I felt unconscious to. I jolted up and looked around, automatically regretting it as I held my head, but managed to lift it to look around.

I was now lying in front of another part of the Preston Hotel complex, full of broken windows and what seemed like a large spotlight aiming towards the middle of the building. There were steps leading into the building, but the doors were still closed and I looked at my arm to see a dark cloth wrapped around my wound. I tried recalling what happened. . . Ethan saved my life from these three guys, and then I was hit in my arms, and. . . unconscious, black. Was I shot? I remembered the sound of what seemed to be a gun going off but I couldn't fully remember. I held my face in my hands as I head footsteps and looked up to see Ethan, a piece of his shirt torn near the bottom; he must have used his shirt to cover my wound, I thought, and my head became fuzzy when I realized.

"So, you regain consciousness." Ethan said. He knelt down to one knee next to me. "That was quite a shot he got out of you."

_'So I was shot',_ I thought, and looked at my arm again. "Then. . . you did this?" I looked back at him.

"Yeah, I managed to take out the bullet, but your arm was bleeding like hell, so I wrapped it up. We'll make sure to look for some health kits or something to properly medicated it. It could lead to a bad infection." He stood up, offering his hand.

I looked at his hand, then at him. "Wait, what are you. . . you mean I can go with you?"

He gave me a strange look as he leaned in a little more, grabbed my hand and lifted me up easily. "Of course you can go with me. You didn't have to do all that. . . God, look at you." He looked at my face, my shirt and my arms.

"So, I'm not pathetic?" I said softly, trying to hold in tears as I smiled a little.

"You can't believe everything I say. I'm a jackass, everyone knows that. Honestly, I expected that you'd just cry and run away and go back inside." Ethan scratched his head. ". . . but you proved me wrong."

The way he said it struck something in me, and I felt like crying, but I knew he'd probably snap or get angry if I did that. So I closed my eyes, swallowed and looked at him. "Thank you, Ethan. You saved me. I'm sure I could argue with you, that I could've escaped that hold on me. . . but I knew I couldn't without you."

"Now, don't get too mushy." Ethan snapped. "Just because I saved your life, doesn't mean I'll do it on a regular basis."

"I promise I won't. I'm no baby after what happened back there." I pointed my thumb to a wall, but was really motioning to what happened behind it.

"Uh, sure." He said, picking up his gun and making his way up the steps into the building as I started to follow him.

The inside was very dark, stuffy and dusty, and looked like what used to be a bar, the chairs and tables tossed to the sides of the open room. To our left in the distance was a bright light that Ethan started walking to, squeezing through a luggage cart to see a body lying on the floor.

"Is that a dead body?" My mouth gaped as I pointed to the body.

Ethan didn't respond, but just squeezed through the desk and the luggage cart towards the body. He reached for something in his pocket and whipped out a large device. "Rosa, come in."

"Glad to hear you're still alive. What do you got?" A woman said on the other line, and I looked over his shoulder. It looked like a Game Boy Controller with a wide blue screen and a D-Pad looking-thing on the left side. The screen read, "SCU", but my mind was more questionable on who this Miss Rosa was.

"Whose Rosa?"

"She's just a good friend of mine." He said, bluntly. "I think we have a dead body."

"Alright, can you give me some sort of identification?" Rosa asked.

Ethan stepped closer to the body, kneeling down to pick up a Police Badge. "Hm. . ." He said, flipping it over and back. "Police Department. . . Number 46. . ." He put it down and stepped back a little. "Male. . . wearing a police uniform. . ."

"There's a wound on his back too, Ethan." I said, and he walked next to me, kneeling beside me as he inspected the wound.

"Torso area. . . looks like an exit gunshot wound."

"Wow! You know all this just by looking?"

"You get used it if you're seen it a lot." He reported what he and I saw to Rosa. It took a minute before Rosa resoponded on who he was.

"Yeap, your recordings are a match to a Mr. Dawson Baker. He was reported missing a few hours ago. Seems like we know where he is, now. Has the body been moved, Ethan?" Rosa asked.

It didn't take long for Ethan and I to see one heck of a blood trail that led straight to the body. We walked near it, making sure not to step in it, for further inspection. For a moment when first looking at it, it looked like perhaps Mr. Baker was dragged. But when Ethan shined his UV Light, it was a totally different story; the victim crawled. There were fingerprint smudges and marks on the ground.

"He crawled?" I said.

"Looks like it. . ." Ethan said, pausing for a moment.

"What was that Gameboy-looking thing you had?" I asked, as he looked at me.

Ethan raised an eyebrow, seeming to not understand what a Gameboy was, but had an idea of what I meant. "It's a field kit." He responded quickly. "Rosa. We seem to have a blood trail, but the victim seemed to have crawled to the area he died. . . we're gonna go check for some clues and follow the trail."

"Alright, sounds good. Keep me posted." Rosa responded.

Ethan closed his field kit, and got up, keeping his UV Light on the ground. He lifted it up to see the trail from a distance. "Hm. . ." He moved a couch aside as I followed him. We continued down a dark, long hallway. After taking a sort of pattern through the halls we opened a door that seemed to lead to a small room, and when he came to the end of the trail, there was a splatter.

"A blood splatter? Ethan said, and looked up above. "The victim must have fallen from above."

I looked up, and saw that Ethan was right; there was a giant hole the body must've fallen through to create the splatter. I looked back at the blood. "Yeah, because the splatter looks sort of like. . . an outward pattern." It honestly reminded me of those Rorschach tests you'd take, the way the shapes were and how they were the same on both sides.

I noticed to my right there was an elevator door. My eyes widened, remembering the incident where we were almost killed by the elevator and got out right when it crashed, breaking the door even. Although the thought made my blood flow and frighten me, it also made me have a lot of 'what if' moments; what if we died? What if I didn't see the elevator? God. . . that'd be such a horrible way to die, wouldn't it?

By the time I was absorbed in my thoughts and standing like a zombie at the door, Ethan already forced it open and was on a ladder next to the door, heading up.

"Hey, W-where are you goin'?!" I exclaimed, looking up at him.

"Towards the body." Ethan snapped, and hoisted himself up as I head his footsteps above me. "Come on."

I shut my eyes hard, grabbed the ladder and climbed up it. I was about to walk straight ahead before I realized the big hole, and nearly screamed. I pressed against the wall, slowly shifting to the other side to join Ethan and wiped my head in relief. There was another long hallway, but a light further down shined on a chair, as if some cheesy sign from God. Really, it did look quite dramatic, but it was funny.

"Hm. Another murder must have happened near here." Ethan said, standing near the couch and looking at the door. "Definitely an exit pattern. . ." He looked closer to the bullet hole, almost touching it. "What room is this. . . 202?" He pressed a finger into his head. "Rosa, I think I found where the murder, or another, was taken place."

"Where are you? So I can inform LeRue and Dorland." Rosa said.

"Hold on. I'm gonna check inside." Ethan opened the door, switching on his flashlight. I happened to look at my side, and see a police cap. I picked it up, calling to Ethan.

"Yeah! This must have been near where he died. There's a police cap." I said, but he ignored me or didn't hear me for he just kept on walking. It was quiet as I put down the hat until I heard Ethan say something.

"Holy, shit. . ." Ethan said, looking down at the floor.

Walking towards him, I stood next to him and said, "What's wrong?" I followed his eyes and almost said the exact same thing. Below us was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen, and I almost threw up from the smell and image. "Oh. . .my God, wha. . . who is that?"

There was a body, hardly any skin left on its body and he or she were pinned down by sharp knives stuck into their wrists. The body was surrounded by an outline of shining candles, its' mouth open like an 'O'. The whole body was dyed crimson from the blood, like a blanket over it. The stench was definitely that of rotten flesh and the dirtines of the Hotel didn't really help, either. Combine that with what smelled like meth labs and you got a sample just waiting to be thrown up.

"Shit. . . that must be Vanhorn." Ethan said, and held onto the ledge as he jumped down next to him. ". . . do you see? What?" He murmured something under his breath as he looked around, putting his arm over his nose. "Sierra", he muffled, "get down here."

"Um. . ." I hesitated, not wanting to accidentally jump on the body. I tried convincing myself to, after all that had happened today and the crap I went through to get this far. I held my breath, held onto the ledge and jumped down. A tingle shot up my legs and a few more inches, I would've stepped on the body.

"Rosa, come in. We're in Room 119." Ethan said, examining a phone on a nearby wooden chestnut table.

"Alright, I'll tell LeRye and Dorland. Are you okay, Ethan? You sound a bit muffled." Rosa said.

"I'm fine. We just. . . found a dead body. And I think it's Vanhorn's." Ethan said as he went closer to the body, looking down at his feet. ". . . damn it. . ."

"Malcom Vanhorn? Okay. . . well, could you send me a picture of the body for me?" Rosa said.

Ethan took out a camera, focused on the body for a few seconds and took a few shots.

"Okay, excellent work. Could you send me a picture of the head?"

When Ethan took the picture of the head, there were footsteps as LeRue and Dorland came in the room.

"What have we got here-Oh, shit. . ." LeRue stared at the body. "Wow. . . quite a, uh. . ." There was a cough. ". . . a scene we got here."

"Yeap, that's a match to Malcom, Ethan." Rosa said. "See if you guys can bring the body back to SCU for examination. There are. . . some things I'd like to check out." She said, and at that moment, Dorland was giving a harsh glare to Ethan, and Ethan replied with the same glare. I wanted to snap Dorland's neck for being such a dick in the first place, but I put my tongue in my cheek and just sighed.

Dorland and LeRue made their way over to the body, Dorland grabbing the shoulders and LeRue grabbing its feet. "Glad to see Miss Pretty is doing fine." LeRue looked over at me and I looked away, blushing. He gave out a laugh as he said, "One, two, three." Dorland and him picked up the body as they made their way out of the room.

I looked over at Ethan, who was watching them leave, and asked, "If you don't mind me asking. . . what's the deal with you and Dorland? It's like you guys absolutely despise each other."

"I don't really care." Was all Ethan said, before we heard LeRue calling out to us.

"You guys better get your asses out here! We're about to be chased down!" LeRue called out, and I didn't even look or think, before Ethan and I started running the hell out of there.


	6. Chapter Two: Commuter Tracks

**++Michelle's Corner/Notes++: **What a better way to start this week off with the SECOND CHAPTER! *throws confetti* A special, special, SPECIAL thank you to my *dear* (not *dead*) friend, Sarah! I miss ya, girl! And to Anon Wolf - never has someone who anticipated my story as much as you said in the review made me more happier to write this and keep you all satisfied! Also, a special thank you to my future readers and those who are watching Ethan and Sierra's relationship unfold. . . Ethan gets a little bit controlling, maybe? But that's the beauty of it! - Please enjoy. :] And as always, questions/comments/suggestions can always be made by messaging me. Thank you! :D

* * *

Ethan and I were running for our _lives_ out of the Preston Hotel as Dorland and LeRue were running quite a few feet ahead of us with Vanhorn's body. I didn't dare look behind me for I could hear the multiple sounds of running feet behind us, and noticed Dorland put down the body. Squatting, he turned around and shot a few of the guys before turning to his right and shooting something that looked like a large grey box. It was only a matter of seconds before the box exploded and the both of us were sent flying towards a fence.

It felt like the imprints of the fence slammed against my body as my back hit it, and I fell down. I began to cough, holding my head as Ethan went, "Fuck."

Looking up at him, I looked straight ahead where there were several (five? more. . .) men recovering as well. The blaze of fire from the box blocked any path towards Dorland and LeRue.

"Let's GO." Ethan grabbed my arm and pulled me up with such force I nearly tumbled. ". . . you're fat."

I looked at Ethan with a shocked expression. "_Excuse_ me?!"

Ethan started running around the thugs towards a board of wood that connected to an apartment, and I started running after him. "Wait!" I called out. He ran across the board to the apartment and I ran after him and almost fell with the board as I tripped onto the balcony.

"Holy-God!" I exclaimed, getting up slowly before a brick hit the side near the door and I jumped. Turning around, I noticed a thug was picking up another brick. "You almost hit me, you a-hole!" I shouted before I ducked and heard a grunt from Ethan behind me. Turning around, Ethan was scowling at me, a pipe in his hands. "Uh. . . hey, Ethan! . . . why the long face?"

"Get. The fuck. Out of the WAY." Ethan growled (kinda sexy) and stomped towards me. He grabbed my wrist.

"What's with you _GRABBIN' _me?!"

"Shut up, and MOVE." He dragged me to behind a wall and into a room across the hall.

"Was that necessary-"

Ethan looked straight at me. "You were getting hit by bricks and stood there like a stupid slug."

". . . slug?" I sniffed dramatically. "You mean that?"

Ethan just scowled and started walking through a broken wall connected by the bathroom.

"You really think I'm a stupid slug?" I asked him again.

No response. Ethan kept walking through the room, to the right and opened the door to go upstairs.

"You really think I'm a-"

"Stop!" Ethan looked at me as I jumped. "Just. . . shut up, already." He whispers, and turned away.

"So I'm not a slug?" I smiled. "Awh, Ethan! You're such a sweetheart!"

"I _didn't_ deny it." Ethan said.

"But you're not _agreeing_ to it, either. Not really. Well, if you called me it in the first place, then. . ."

Ethan made an aggravated tone, and I couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm annoying you, aren't I?"

". . . no, you're-" Ethan paused as screams resonated throughout the hall. Further down there was a silhouette of a man, similar to the physique of the man who knocked me out at the Hotel. The screams sounded again.

"Hm. That doesn't sound good." I commented a Ethan told me to be quiet.

Ethan quietly walked to the doorway and when we were close, the man ran away into the room.

"Good job, Ethan. Your ugliness scared him away."

"God, he didn't even _look _at me."

"Your ugliness can be sensed from _faaaar_ away." I smiled when Ethan scowled at me. "Yeah. Yeah, see? This is for calling me FAT."

"Shut up."

"Okay."

Ethan walked into the room first, searching carefully before the sound resonated through the wall to the left. Ethan took a normal pace and walked through the broken wall. I was right behind him when the man was screaming in what seemed to be, from the lighting and strange smell, a meth lab. Now this all made sense - no wonder their teeth are so jacked up!

"No wonder their teeth are jacked up, geez!" I commented.

Ethan took a running start and hit the man with a pipe.

Whoa. Certainly doesn't hesitate, does he? I looked nearby for a weapon to help Ethan with, and near a giant hole in the wall was a pile of bricks. I raised an eyebrow as I ran to one and picked it up. With a big smile, I imagined whooping that dude over the head with it and seeing them birdies FLY! . . . whoa, Sierra. You've been near too many Emitters. And Ethan. Which isn't bad, really.

Shaking my head, I grabbed another brick and as Ethan and the man were fighting, I popped the brick onto his head as he stopped fighting for a second. Another pop to the head with a brick and he was down. Ethan grabbed hum by the neck and smashed his head against the edge of the wall.

"Whoa, nice!" I smiled. I made my way to the brick pule when through the hole was a chair propped up against the door. It wasn't sitting there, but locking further access through the door. "Hmm. . . YAH!" I threw a brick at the chair and it moved. "Ooh. . . OH! It worked!"

"Huh?" Ethan showed up behind me.

"You missed another moment of EPICNESS!" I smiled. "I took a brick, and threw it at the chair, and BAM! Chair moved. Genius!"

Ethan just looked a me, and raised an eyebrow. "Uh. . . huh. . . " His mouth twitched.

After a few minutes of searching the apartment, we came across the only way to get across to the other building without being mixed in with the mob below; a zip line. When Ethan started to grab the line I cleared my throat loudly and he looked back.

"Um. . ." I looked across to where to land. ". . . um, no. I'm sorry. I can't do that. I'll pass."

Ethan just stared, looking as if he's debating whether to _care_ or actually go. He gave a grunt in annoyance and frustration. "Just _go. _Why are you so afraid of a tiny zip line?"

"For your information, I look Physics. My large force exerted on this tiny string will break the string. Therefore, causing me to fall, break my legs and be succumbed to ugly, toothless meth rats." I said in one breath, and took a deep one.

". . . you are fucking stupid, just _go."_ Ethan said, facing ahead of him.

"You can just. . . leave without me!" I said. That was a complete lie, mind you. I didn't _want_ to leave. . . leave _him. _You'd think "then just go" but. . . it was a strange feeling. I made a funny face that was a mix between confusion and sadness.

"Why are you making that face?" Ethan asked.

"Huh?" I looked up. "Oh. . . no reason." I looked down. ". . . you can go."  
Ethan looked at the zip line, at me, then at the zip line. Frustrated, he came over and grabbed my wrist firmly. I jumped at his touch.

"You're _going. _NOW." Ethan said firmly.

My eyes widened to the size of gum balls. I should've been used to his assertiveness by now, but I couldn't help but be shocked on how assertive he _could_ be.

"But. . . I. . . uh. . ." Ethan pulled me over to the zip line and grasped it tightly.

"I'll be right behind you." Ethan said. "So if you begin to fall, I'll catch you. It'll be safe, I promise."

With this, I slowly made my way to the zip line and grasped it tightly, my face growing warm. I found myself smiling sheepishly as Ethan and I made our way across the zip line. Landing with a thud and me falling on my stomach (no shocker there), Ethan looked up and said, "there are them fuckers."

Holding my stomach, I looked up to see a helicopter hovering over the complex we were on. Then, it started flying down the railroad.

"That was Dorland and LeRue, wasn't it?" I said before Ethan started climbing up the ladder to the top of the building. "Wait. . ."

Ethan jumped down from the open pane in the glass on the roof and landed on the top of the cabinet as I heard a gun beind reloaded, a man screaming. Not hesitating, I jumped down from the pane as well and saw Ethan fighting a man in a pig mask. Eew.

The man in the pig mask started shooting Ethan, and as a reaction to a clear shot, I jumped on his back. Let's call him Piggy.

Piggy, out of balance and direction from my sudden weight, slammed me against the brick wall and I gave an exasperated gasp in pain and surprise. Ethan pulled Piggy by the collar and gave him a few punches before bringing down both fists onto his head. By the way, I was in the corner. Holding my stomach. In pain.

I took a deep breath and smiled at Ethan. "Thanks. . ." He walked past me, Piggy's gun in his hand as he looked over the small platform.

"Be ready to run." Was all Ethan said as he moved the wooden board and jumped down to the ground. Ahead of us were a few guys, fighting recklessly and shooting each other. Jumping down right after Ethan, I followed him as he ran to the left towards a train that crashed only moments before.

"LeRue!" I could hear Ethan scream. "Open the fucking gate!"

There was silence before he came running past me.

"Ugh, man. . ." I turned around and followed Ethan through an open gate, across to the place where LeRue was (thanks to a ladder!). Ethan stopped to catch his breath, as well as mine. "We should. . . go to that place. . ." I pointed ahead to where a wooden board connected to a large building. Ethan wiped his face, us both walkingon the board when all of a sudden the board collapsed and we went tumbling through a window.


End file.
